Ma Sakurasan
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Lee invite Sakura à un diner chez lui, tout se passe bien... Même mieux que prévu. Mais plus tard...[LeeSaku][LeeTen][POV Lee]
1. Elle a accepté!

Donc me revoila aprés une longue absence, faudra que je pense à éditer mon profil. Sinon je fais mes début dans les fics Naruto. Donc soyez indulgent... Je suis sûre que certain vont vouloir me tuer pour ce merveilleux couple...

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, mais j'ai envoyé une bonne centaine de lettre à Mashimaro-san pour qu'il me donne, vende ou offre Lee-kun!

Auteure: Kanshi

* * *

Elle a accepté !

Après des tas de tentative, j'y suis arrivé ! Elle m'avait sourit chaleureusement et accepté. Gai-sensei est content pour moi et m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi.

_- Ah que j'envie la jeunesse fougueuse de Konoha ! Lee, tu as grandit !_

Devant mon miroir, j'essaie de coiffer mes cheveux pour qu'ils aient l'air d'être brillant mais pas gras. Il est 18h07. Sakura-san devrait arriver dans environs 20 min. J'ai encore le temps d'ajouter quelques décoration sur mes plats. J'espère que Sakura-san va apprécier mon diner ! Je sors précipitamment de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine. Une douce odeur de rôti se fait sentir. J'ajoute un peu de sauce pour le parfumer et je vérifie que le riz est prêt. Je prépare déjà deux bols sur la table, table que j'ai mit dans le salon. En entrant, je ferme les rideaux et mets une lumière tamisée. Ca donne une belle ambiance romantique. J'espère vraiment que Sakura-san va apprécier ! J'y ai mit tout mon cœur pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 18h16. Encore une dizaine de minutes. Mon cœur palpite. Je secoue la tête et tente de me calmer. Il faut que j'apprenne à être plus patient. Je vérifie si tout est parfait. Zut ! J'ai oublié les chandelles ! Je fouille rapidement mes commodes et trouve une longue bougie et des allumettes. Parfait ! Je place soigneusement la bougie et l'allume. J'arrange la petite rose dans son vase de verre. Je l'ai achetée chez Ino.

_- Tiens ? Gros sourcil ! Je ne te vois pas souvent au magasin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je viens acheter une rose…_

_- Ah ? T'as réussi à accrocher Grand front ?_

_- Ne parle pas de Sakura-san comme ça ! Il est mignon son front !_

_- Tss…_

Parfois elle est tellement désagréable. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle à un bon fond.

18h27

_Ding dong !_

C'est elle ! Ca y est, j'y suis enfin ! Un coup d'œil a l'horloge. Sakura-san est un peu en avance, mais qu'importe. Je cours ouvrir la porte.

- J'arrive !

En même temps, j'espère qu'elle aimera mon costume. Je n'ai pas prit mon eternel combinaison, mais on m'a souvent dit que je suis ridicule avec. Alors avec un petit effort, j'ai acheté un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Je n'ai pas pu prendre la chemise verte car la vendeuse me l'a interdit… Je me demande pourquoi. Le vert c'est jolie, non ? J'ouvre la porte sans attendre et découvre une Sakura-san tout sourire avec une robe rose pâle et les cheveux attaché. Je me demande comment elle a fait avec ses cheveux courts. Mais c'est tellement beau !

- Bonsoir Lee-kun !

- Bonsoir Sakura-san, tu es magnifique ce soir ! Je la complimente de la façon d'un gentleman. Elle me sourit. Je lui fais signe d'entrer. Elle entre. Au passage, je sens du parfum. Un parfum fruité, aux fleurs de cerisier. Je referme la porte et la suit. Je l'invite à s'asseoir. La lumière tamisée a l'air de lui plaire. Elle remarque la rose.

- J'arrive de suite Sakura-san ! Elle acquiesce avec un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Elle est si charmante. Je me précipite dans la cuisine. Je prends les plats et les apportes à la table. Elle aborde un sourire étonné.

- C'est toi qui as cuisiné ceci ?

- Oui, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Je lui réponds en la servant. Pendant le diner, je lui parle de sa coiffure. Elle me sourit et me remercie. Elle remarque mon costume.

- Ca te va très bien. Je rougis et lui sourit. Elle est si charmante… On termine de manger, je débarrasse la table. C'était tellement rapide à mes yeux.

19h14

Je reviens dans le salon et la voit debout, appuyée sur la table. Elle n'a pas perdu son sourire.

- Lee-kun, est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu ?

- Euh, oui bien sur ! Elle me sourit gentiment et s'installe sur le sofa. Je la rejoins en rougissant. Elle me fait un sourire amusé. Je suppose qu'elle doit me trouver mignon… Je brise la glace.

- C'était une merveilleuse soirée, Sakura-san. Soudain elle commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. Avec sa main libre, elle prend mon visage et le caresse du bout de ses doigts. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- S… Sakura-san…

- Lee-kun… Elle ferme les yeux. Serait-ce une invitation ? Je m'approche de son visage. Je lui affleure les lèvres. Avec un moment d'appréhension, je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la prends par la taille. Notre baiser se prolonge. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! C'est si magique. Je pourrais rester comme ça toute la soirée. Curieux, j'entrouvre mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Sakura-san aussi prés de moi. Elle est si belle… Notre baiser se termine. Elle me regarde avec des yeux amoureux. Je fais de même. Je profite de ce moment pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, franchement et honnêtement.

- Sakura-san… Je t'aime… Comme réponse, elle me sourit et s'approche de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Lee-kun…

19h37.

_Une semaine plus tard._

- J'y crois pas ! Sakura sort avec ce gros sourcil à la coupe au bol ?

- Exactement. C'était une discussion entre deux jeunes filles, que j'avais entendue au hasard bien sûr. Cela les étonne tellement que Sakura-san et moi sortons ensemble ? Je crois que oui… En tout cas, la rumeur s'est rependue vite. Je vais chez Sakura-san, je l'ai invitée à sortir au parc. Le lendemain de notre diner, elle s'est comportée normalement. En fait, elle est devenue plus chaleureuse avec moi et me jetait des regards amoureux, au grand étonnement de Naruto-kun, qui ne voulait, apparemment, ne rien croire. Arrivé devant chez elle. Je respire un grand coup et appui sur la sonnette. J'entends crier « Une minute ! » puis la porte s'ouvre rapidement. Une Sakura-san tout sourire habillé de son habit habituel s'offre à moi. De toute façon, moi aussi j'ai prit ma combinaison habituel, même si on me trouve ridicule avec. Elle me sourit. Contrairement a l'autre soir, elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés.

- Tu es magnifique ma Sakura-san !

- Mais ce n'est que mon habit de tous les jours.

- C'est pourquoi tu es magnifique tout les jours… Elle rougit et me sourit. Je l'invite à sortir du pas de sa porte. Je la prends par la main. Elle me regarde dans les yeux l'air de dire continuellement je t'aime. Je lui chuchote des mots doux en marchant. Elle sourit. J'aime prendre soin d'elle, j'aime qu'elle me regarde comme ça et j'aime son sourire. Je suis tellement amoureux ! Je suis sur un petit nuage. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de me dire que ça n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve. Je lui murmure ceci dans son oreille. Elle me regarde et sourit.

- Si c'est un rêve, tu n'aura qu'a me raconter ce rêve quand tu te réveilleras ! Elle rigole, moi aussi.

Je la raccompagne chez elle. On a passé une magnifique journée au parc. Plusieurs curieux nous espionnaient, mais Sakura-san m'a dit de ne pas s'en faire. Sur le pas de la porte, je lui dépose un baiser et lui dit au revoir après une longue embrassade.

Peut-être que cet amour si parfait ne peut pas durer ? _L'auteure. _

* * *

Ca veut clairement dire que je veux faire un deuxième chapitre! J'ai déjà une petite idée de comment... Oups, j'allais tout dire. --

Au prochain chapitre! (Les reviews m'encourage! Merci de m'en laisser, positive ou négative!)


	2. Cette conversation

Et voila le chapitre 2, écris à une vitesse folle! Je l'ai écrite en une soirée, plus 30min d'hier...

Aller, bonne lecturage. [même si je pense que ce chap et plus minable que le premier, mais j'essaie de penser comme Lee-kun (j'ai déjà la coupe de cheveux : D, mais j'ai quand même les cheveux mi-long derrière, mais je les attaches!)

Au fait, je voudrais remercier Malak-chan pour sa review! Ca me fait chaud au coeur que tu aime mon premier chapitre!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ne sont pas na môôaaa [mis-à-part Hikaru, que j'ai inventé de toute piéce... Pourquoi Mashimaro-san ne répond-t-il pas à mes lettres pour avoir Lee-kun?

Auteure: Kanshi

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Je réveille. Il est 6h30. Je me lève et fais quelque étirassions matinale. J'ouvre les tentures et je vois que le soleil vient de se lever. Il ne fait pas encore clair, mais il à l'air de faire bon dehors. Bah, après avoir prit une douche j'irais courir dehors ! En caleçon, je me précipite vers la salle de bain. En entrant, je failli tomber en glissant sur les carrelages… J'ai oublié d'essuyer le sol après la douche hier ! Je me rattrape a l'évier et je réussi à ne pas tomber. Je me relève devant mon miroir. Je prends lentement mon peigne en sans bouger mon regard de mes… cheveux. Mes cheveux sont toujours en bataille le matin. Je me demande comment Gai-sensei fait pour avoir des cheveux aussi lisses et propres à n'importe quel moment de la journée… Je devrais lui demander au prochain entrainement. J'ouvre le robinet et mouille entièrement mon peigne. Je m'attaque d'abord à cette mèche rebelle qui apparaît chaque matin, au même endroit. Après plusieurs coups de peigne, j'ai enfin vaincu cette mèche ! Je remouille mon peigne et m'attaque au reste de mes cheveux… Enfin, après quelques minutes de combat contre mes cheveux, je suis sûr qu'ils resteront comme ça après ma douche !

_6h50_

Je sors de ma douche, relaxé et bien réveillé ! Serviette sur la taille, je prends une raclette et fait glisser l'eau qui rependue sur les carrelages jusqu'au égout. Je sèche mes cheveux. Chouette ! Mes mèches rebelles ont disparue, enfin, pour aujourd'hui… Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Le soleil est présent maintenant ! Ca me donne du courage… Je repense à Sakura. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir les joues. J'ouvre à la volée mon armoire et prend une de mes combinaisons. Je l'enfile rapidement. Une fois fait, je récupère ma ceinture sur la table de nuit. J'attache mes poids aux jambes et enfile par-dessus mes looses. Devant mon miroir, j'essaie quelque posture super cool et me précipite dehors. Je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui ! Je saute carrément sur le trottoir. Les seuls personnages présente (par un si beau matin, quel crime de ne pas se lever !) sursaute en me voyant. Je m'excuse en m'inclinant, politesse oblige. Puis je commence à courir.

_7h30_

Je passe devant chez Sakura-san. Les matins sont si calmes dans ce quartier. Je l'imagine avec un air doux sur le visage en train de dormir avec une respiration lente et apaisée… Je sens de nouveau cette chaleur m'envahir. Je secoue la tête. Cette pensée était un tantinet perverse… Je respire un bon coup. Je me demande si Sakura-san est déjà réveillée ? Bah, je ne vais quand même pas aller la déranger… Je m'apprête à continuer ma course, quand soudain j'entends le rire de Sakura-san… Un rire assez moqueur. Ils passent les Batsu Game si tôt le matin ? Je sais que c'est mal, mais par curiosité, je m'infiltre discrètement dans son jardin. Je repère le tuyau de la rigole. Je compte monter dessus pour accéder à la chambre de Sakura-san, mais un deuxième rire m'interpelle. Apparemment elle est au rez-de-chaussée. Avec un peu de chance, son salon donne sur le jardin. Je fais le tour et je tombe sur une fenêtre qui donne sur une salle avec une lumière. Je soupire et je réfléchi intensément. Si je me fais prendre par une quelconque personne, je fais 100 tours du terrain d'entrainement sur les mains ! Je me fais tout discret et observe la fenêtre. Je vois la jolie chevelure rose de Sakura-san… Mais, elle n'est pas seule… Je me lève un peu pour voir qui l'accompagne si tôt le matin… Soudain, son rire me fait sursauter et tomber. Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait de bruit. J'entends assez clairement la conversation.

- Ahahaha ! Ce pauvre faible est trop naïf !

- Ouais, plus qu'aujourd'hui à tenir et j'aurais mon argent les gars ! Préparez vos portefeuilles ! Incroyable… Etait-ce bien Sakura-san qui venait de parler ? Elle avait un ton si méconnu de moi… Mais pourquoi parle-t-elle d'argent ?

- Ah, j'avoue que tu t'es bien débrouillée sur ce coup.

- Ouais… L'emballer en une nuit !

- Tu parles, il m'aimait déjà !

- Arf ! C'était un mauvais pari alors… Zut !

- Tu viens de te faire arnaquer ! De… de quoi parle-t-elle ? Quelle arnaque ? Un pari ? Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je suis perdu. Ce n'est quand même pas de moi qu'elle parle ? Non, c'est impossible… Cette… conversation m'embrouille trop. Je préfère m'éclipser. Rapidement, je sors du jardin. Je cours plus rapidement pour oublier… Oui, c'est ça, oublier… Oublier cette conversation terrible.

_9h15_

Affalé sur mon canapé, les rideaux fermé, j'essaie de comprendre cette conversation. D'abord, qui peut bien venir rendre visite à ma Sakura-san à une heure si matinale de la journée ? Et puis… c'était deux voix masculine. J'ai des doutes, mais Sakura-san m'est tellement précieuse… La sonnette de la porte sonne. Je me lève plus ou moins rapidement et vais ouvrir.

C'est Tenten.

- Yo ! Ca va ? … Euh, en fait je ne crois pas trop... T'as une mine terrible aujourd'hui ! Ma mine est tellement horrible ? Pourtant je me suis levé aux aurores comme tous les jours.

- Oui… Je vais bien.

- … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien.

- Si ! Il se passe quelque chose ! Ah au fait, ca va avec Sakura ? Je soupire inconsciemment. Malheureusement, Tenten l'a remarqué…

- Pas trop bien non plus à ce que je vois…

- Tenten, arrête veux-tu ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Elle se fige, apparemment je l'ai choquée. C'est vrai que je ne lui aie jamais parlé comme ça.

- Désolé, je suis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui…

- C'est pas grave, moi aussi ça m'arrive des sautes d'humeurs. Elle me regarde tendrement, signe qu'elle comprend. Elle comprend toujours rapidement. Après un bref silence, Tenten sursaute. On dirait qu'elle vient de se réveiller.

- Euh oui, on est bien le 27 ? Je la regarde avec des yeux étonnés. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ceci ?

- Non, on est le 26. Pourquoi ? Elle a l'air de se faire un reproche mental… Elle s'adressa finalement à moi.

- Bah tant pis, je suis à une journée prés, mais bon… Tiens, je viens de remarquer que ses bras étaient dans son dos. Joyeux anniversaire en avance Lee ! Elle me tend soudainement une boite décorée d'un petit ruban vert avec une étiquette collée dessus marqué « C'est ta journée Lee ! signé Tenten. » Ca à l'air d'être une boite de chocolat. Cela remonte un peu mon moral. Tenten est toujours là quand il le faut.

- Merci Tenten, même moi j'avais oublié…

- Quoi ! Comment tu peux oublier ton propre anniversaire ? Tu es vraiment trop absorbé par ton entrainement ! Elle me dit cela sur le ton de la reproche. Après tout, un an de plus un an de moins… Si seulement c'était vraiment par l'entrainement que je suis absorbé… Elle soupire un coup.

- Aller, moi je dois y aller. Elle se penche un peu sur le côté. Je vais aller acheter quelque chose à manger ! A plus ! J'y crois pas. Elle me laisse presque un plan là. Mais bon, c'est Tenten ça. Je fixe le cadeau. Après un moment, je fini par rentrer. Je m'appuie contre la porte et défait le ruban vert. Si je le conservais ? En plus c'est le même ton de vert que ma combinaison. En ouvrant la boîte, je découvre mes parfums de chocolat préféré ! Elle a pensé à tout, même si elle est un peu tête en l'air… J'en goûte un. Délicieux ! Je fini par dévorer toute la boîte en un instant. Je referme soigneusement la boîte, comme si c'était un cristal précieux et fragile. L'an passé, elle ne m'avait pas offert de cadeau, alors pourquoi cette année ? Mystère… Je place le ruban sur la boîte et le pose sur la table-basse. Je regarde l'heure. 9h37. Je soupire. Si j'ai mangé toute cette boîte en une minute, je peux faire 100 tours du terrain d'entrainement à quatre pattes !

_11h14_

Je reviens du terrain d'entrainement… Je n'ai pas réussi, mais bon… J'en ai fait 94 avant qu'un gamin vienne me trébucher dessus… J'entends mon ventre crier famine. Je ne mérite pas de manger, mais Gai-sensei m'a toujours dit de profiter de ma fougueuse jeunesse ! Justement, je passe devant un restaurant ambulant de ramen. Je m'assois lourdement.

- Tiens ! Lee, je ne te vois pas souvent à mon restaurant ! Je lève la tête. Je ne reconnais pas de suite son visage…

- Hikaru… C'est ça ?

- Et oui !

- Ah… Je n'ai pas grand souvenir de vous Hikaru-san…

- Pas grave, généralement je ne marque pas les esprits… Il soupira, je me sens un peu gêné. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois... Je commande un bol de ramen normal, juste histoire de satisfaire mon ventre.

- Itadakimasu ! Je commence à manger. Hikaru-san me parle en même temps.

- Parait que tu sors avec la petite Sakura ?

- Mouih. J'avais la bouche pleine… Ce n'est pas très gracieux. Il rigole sur le coup. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il le fait rire, mon expression en train de parler bouche pleine, ou le fait qu'il ne croit pas que je sorte avec Sakura-san ? Une fois fini, je fouille dans mes poches à la recherche de quelques pièces. J'en trouve, je les poses sur le comptoir et me lève.

- Attend !

- Gardez la monnaie, Hikaru-san. Je réponds ça automatiquement…

- Non, c'est à propos de la petite Sakura… Interpellé, je m'approche. Il faut te méfier d'elle… Je fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- A toi de le découvrir… Je ne comprends pas. Je pars et me dirige vers la maison. La maison de Sakura et sur le chemin, je passerai la voir.

L'amour n'est pas forcément fait d'amour et d'eau fraiche…_L'auteure_

* * *

Voila, et c'est partie pour un troisième chapitre... Au début, je ne voulais que faire un OS, mais l'inspiration m'est venue et puis j'aime pas trop Sakura en fait... 

[Les reviews sont bon pour la santée de l'auteure!


	3. Revélation

Désolé... Mais ce chapitre est surement le plus court de tous... Mais je voulais garder tout pour le chapitre sur l'anniversaire de Lee , je n'en ai plus que pour 1 ou 2 chapitre. Ca dépendra de moi et mon inspiration. Sinon ça serait ma première fic longue terminée! Hooray!

Au fait, merci a minouchemi! Vive le LeeTen :p (même si ça n'était pas du tout ça que je voulais faire au début)

Disclaimer: Je vous en supplie, Kishimoto-san (désolé pour mon horrible faute sur les deux derniers chapitre...), répondez à mes lettres... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Auteure: Kanshi

* * *

_11h48_

J'arrive devant chez ma Sakura-san. Je… je dois tirer des explications à Sakura-san. Je dois mettre cette histoire au clair ! Je m'avance et j'arrive devant la porte. Je m'apprête à sonner, quand une voix assez forte, mais féminine, retentit. Avec grande surprise, je la reconnais… C'est Tenten. Avec mon eternel curiosité, j'approche mon oreille de la porte.

- Comment tu peux faire ça ! N'as-tu pas honte Sakura !?

- Non, mais au moins j'y gagne un bon prix ! Est-ce vraiment Sakura-san qui vient de parler ? Je n'aime pas ce ton méprisant et cupide… Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Mon cœur se serre. Sakura-san n'est pas comme ça. C'est tout simplement impossible ! Elle qui est si douce… et belle comme une fleur de cerisier au printemps…

- Tu es vraiment sans cœur… Il t'aime lui !

- Ben moi, pas ! Mon cœur est brisé… Ecrasé… En miette ! Sakura-san…ne m'aime pas ? Je m'effondre par terre, à genou... Devant chez ma Sakura-san, j'ai quitté de monde… Je ne pense plus à rien. Trop dur… J'entends vaguement le claquement d'une gifle et le bruit mou d'un corps qui tombe. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Je tombe en arrière. Quelqu'un a trébuché sur moi. Je sens un poids sur moi. Je reviens en ce monde… Je me rends compte que je suis par terre avec Tenten sur moi. Plus exactement, sa tête contre ma poitrine. Bizarrement, je me sens de nouveau cette doucereuse chaleur m'envahir mes joues. J'entends la porte claquer suivit de quelques jurons étouffé sortir de la bouche de ma Sakura-san… Je pense que je devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. Je sens Tenten se relever doucement, je la regarde. Nos regards se croisent. Elle rougit. Moi aussi. Elle se relève plus rapidement.

- Désolé… T'était là ? … Pardon, franchement…

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… Je me relève et baisse mes yeux. Je sens le visage plein de remord de Tenten. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui suis trop naïf. Et à cause de ça, je me suis blessé… Un long silence s'imposa entre nous deux.

- Je… Lee… Elle soupira, puis je sens quelque chose me prendre. Je lève mes yeux et je vois quelque chose d'assez perturbant. Tenten me prend dans ses bras. Elle qui est presque garçon manqué, elle me prend dans ses bras. N'empêche que ce n'est pas inconfortable… A cette pensée, cette chaleur m'envahit à nouveau mes joues. Je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'il n'y à quelques minutes. On se sépare lentement, doucement. Je la regarde dans ses yeux bruns tellement profonds. Elle détourne ses yeux et prend une teinte rosée.

- Je… Je sais plus ce que je fais… Cette discussion avec cette vipère rose m'a perturbé ! Je souris. Elle reprend rapidement son caractère. Elle me fait une tape sur l'épaule.

- Désolé pour toi. J'espère que mes chocolats te consoleront ! Elle me dit ça comme si elle ne m'avait jamais prit dans ses bras…

- Je… les aie tous mangé… Elle me frappe amicalement.

- Gourmand va ! T'aurais pu les garder pour demain ! Demain je t'apporte plus rien alors ! Elle rit de bon cœur. Je crois qu'elle veut me faire oublier ce moment… tragique de ma vie. Je pense que sans elle, j'aurais pu sombrer dans une profonde dépression en abandonnant tout entrainement sans jamais vouloir revoir personne… même pas Gai-sensei… Je la regarde et sourit. Elle me regarde avec une certaine gêne.

- Euh, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Ah, oh, pour rien. On reste là un moment, sans parler. C'en est presque pesant. Elle brise la glace.

- Ca te dit d'aller d'entrainer avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir !

_15h26_

En rentrant, je voyais des gens qui se retournaient à mon passage. Mon histoire avec Sakura-san à déjà fait le tour de Konoha. En m'entrainant avec Tenten, elle m'apprend que Sakura-san, enfin, Sakura est friande de paris. Surtout en matière de drague. Je comprends maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est douée ! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ça. Comment elle a pu me manipuler comme ça juste pour de l'argent ? Je baisse la tête. Comment ais-je pu être aussi… stupide ! Je soupire un coup. Je suis devant chez moi. J'ai prit un autre chemin pour ne pas passer devant chez Sakura. Désormais, j'éviterais de la voir. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige directement vers la chambre. Je me change et me couche sans plus de cérémonie. Aujourd'hui était une journée pleine d'émotion forte…

La flèche de cupidon comprend une lame à double tranchant... L'auteure

* * *

Et c'est partie pour un quatrième chapitre! Je tiens un rythme infernal! Un chapitre chaque jour! Mais le prochain chapitre risque de mettre 2 ou 3 jours à venir...

[Les reviews sont bons pour la santé de l'auteure!


	4. Anniversaire part 1

Gomenasaiii! J'ai pris beaucoup de retard! Mais je devais étudier pour les exaaam's! Mais au moins ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier chapitre!

C'est l'annif' de Lee et sa relation avec Tenten avance lentement... mais surement. (petite incruste de Naruto!)

Disclamation: Tous les perso' sont à maitre Kishimoto

* * *

_27 novembre__, 6h30_

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux… Hier, je ne me suis levé une fois juste pour manger un bout et puis je suis retourné dans mon lit. Mon réveil indique 6h30. Maintenant j'ai l'habitude de me lever si tôt, donc ça n'est pas un problème. Je fais quelques étirements paresseux puis des vrais étirements matinaux. Machinalement, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'appuie sur l'évier et me fixe dans la glace. Et regardant bien, je crois que j'ai des cernes. Je soupire. Même si je n'ai pas sombré dans une dépression, cette histoire m'a quand même marqué… Je pense que… je n'arriverais pas à oublier. J'enlève mon caleçon et fait couler la douche. Cette fois ci, j'ai n'ai pas passé deux heure devant le miroir à me coiffer. C'est un peu inutile maintenant. Deux minutes après être entré sous la douche, la sonnette retentie. Qui peut bien venir me voir à cette heure ? Je sors rapidement, en fermant l'eau, noue une serviette autour de ma taille. En espérant que ça sera court, je ne sèche pas mes cheveux. Je cours à travers le couloir pour arriver à la porte. Qui est-ce qui peut autant aimer marteler ma sonnette ? J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

J'y crois vraiment pas… Mais alors là…

C'est Tenten. Elle avait sursauté sur le coup, puis elle a rougit brusquement en me voyant… en me voyant… comme ça. Elle tourna sa tête vers un autre endroit que ma personne…

- Tenten ?

- L… Lee ! Elle n'a pas perdu de sa rougeur… J'ai presque honte de la faire rougir comme ça… Va… Va t'habiller imbécile ! On va s'entrainer ! Elle me dit ça en me frappant la tête.

- Ok, ok ! Je me précipite vers ma chambre, j'ai pas envie de me reprendre un poing. Je balance ma serviette dans ma chambre et enfile rapidement tous mes vêtements. Avec ça, j'ai même pas eut le temps de demander pourquoi Tenten veut s'entrainer avec moi si tôt le matin ? D'habitude je m'entraine toujours seul le matin…

_7h15_

Je m'assis lourdement sur le banc, je suis un peu essoufflé… Elle y est allée fort aujourd'hui. Elle me regarde avec un air satisfait. Je pense… qu'elle est un peu sadique, non ? Je regarde le terrain d'entrainement. Kunai, shuriken et toute autre arme tranchant sont planté un peu partout.

- T'as pas l'heure ? Je la regarde étonné. Pourquoi elle me demande ça ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Elle souffle. Elle à l'air embêtée. Je me demande pourquoi… Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui. Je la vois regarder le soleil, surement pour deviner plus ou moins l'heure. Elle sourit et se tourne vers moi.

- On va chez toi ?

- Eh bien…

- Yosh ! On y va ! Tenten se mit déjà en route. Pourquoi tient-elle soudainement à aller chez moi ? D'habitude elle évite ça… _Oh non ! Restons dehors ! Il fait beau !_ ou bien _Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ? S'pèce de pervers !_... Je sors de mes pensées. Argh zut ! Elle marche vite ! Elle ne peut pas m'attendre ?

- Tenten ! Attends-moi !!

- T'as qu'a te dépêcher, flemmard ! Elle dit ça en rigolant… Elle sait très bien que je travail dur pour arriver à mon but, mon rêve. Elle se retourne et me sourit… tendrement ? En voyant ça, je repense à l'autre jour, ce jour où elle m'a prit dans ses bras… Je frissonne légèrement. C'était juste un cas isolé et… un moment de relâchement… Oui, c'est juste un moment de relâchement…

_8h27_

Je suis arrivé à la rattraper à la moitié du chemin, un silence gêné s'était installé. Je pense, mais je crois plutôt que c'est moi, qu'elle me jetait des petits coups d'œil. Arrivé devant chez moi, elle sauta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire malicieux et quelque peu rosé…

- Lee, est-ce que tu… Non rien, approche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Je me méfie un peu, mais j'y vais quand même. Elle me prend subitement par l'épaule et me pousse à l'intérieur.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LEE !! Anniversaire ? On est le combien au fait ? J'ai complètement oublié ça… Faut être fort pour oublier son propre anniversaire. Je suis surement en train de rougir de plaisir. Je vois toute mon équipe.

- Surprise Lee… Me fit Tenten, de derrière, avec une voix enjouée et… euh, mielleuse ? Gai-sensei me serre dans ses bras.

- Lee ! Ta jeunesse te quitte un peu plus chaque année ! C'est pour ça que tu dois vivre à fond ta vie et atteindre ton but !

- Gai-sensei ! Ah, l'eternel scène de l'élève et du prof qui pleurent de joie ensemble… J'adore faire ça ! Neji s'approche.

- Ne confond pas l'eau et le saké aujourd'hui…

_10h36_

Malgré le fait que j'ai passé la majorité de la fête en m'éloignant le plus possible des boissons, je me suis bien amusé ! On fêtera la deuxième partie de mon anniversaire au restaurant… Car faire une fête arrosée le matin, c'est quand même pas top. Tenten était partie la dernière. Je pense qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Je m'effondre dans un fauteuil et admire tout les confettis rependu par terre. Je soupire un coup… Je vais devoir ranger tout ça ! J'inspire intensément.

- Si je n'arrive pas à tout ranger avant 11h, je ferais le tour de ma maison 500 fois sur les mains ! Je me mis au travail tout de suite. Je n'aime pas faire le ménage, c'est pour ça que c'est toujours impeccable chez moi…

_10h53_

Couché sur le sofa, un bras et une jambe pendants, je fixe le plafond en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire. Le salon est de nouveau propre, je tire un petit sourire satisfait. Après tout, j'ai tout rangé en moins de 30 minutes. Je me lève en sautant et atterrit sur mes pieds.

- Si j'allais faire un tour dehors ? Je me dirige d'abord vers ma chambre pour enfiler mes poids. Je les avais oubliés ce matin. Franchement, je ne les trouve plus aussi lourd que la première fois que je les avais enfilés. La première fois, je n'arrivai même plus à marcher… Enfin, il faudra que je pense à en demander des nouveaux à Gai-sensei. J'enfile mes jambières par-dessus. Une fois sorti, je verrouille la maison et met les clefs dans ma sacoche. Je me retourne et je vois… Je vois la dernière personne que je voudrais voir…

- Sakura.

- Lee-kun, je t'attendais. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres recouvert d'un léger rouge à lèvres rose bonbon. Je fronce les sourcils. Dire que c'est à elle que j'ai donné mon premier baiser…

- Lee-kun, j'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. C'est vrai ? Pourquoi elle utilise ce suffixe, alors qu'on est supposé ne plus être ensemble ? Compte-t-elle m'enfoncer un peu plus, pour se venger ?

- Oui, c'est exact Sakura. Elle prend un air faussement triste. Je déteste l'hypocrisie.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilise plus le san ? Ca me plaisait bien que tu m'appelle comme ça…

- Tu mens, tu es mauvaise. Je ne veux plus te voir Sakura. Laisse-moi tranquille avec tes paris. Je ne suis pas une espèce de prix. Adieu Sakura. Je pars, je la bouscule en même temps, sans le vouloir bien sûr. Même si je la déteste pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, jamais je n'aurais recours à la violence. Je la dépasse. Je sens qu'elle me fixe. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je saute sur un toit pour l'éviter. Parfois, je me déplace de toit en toit. On peut voir le monde de là, c'est agréable. Je redescends dans la rue principale. Comme d'habitude, il y à plein de monde. J'aperçois même Tenten. Je l'interpelle.

- Hey ! Tenten ! Elle se retourne et me vois de suite. Elle me salue avec un grand sourire et me rejoins.

- Lee ! Comme on se retrouve ! On va chez Ichiraku ? Je t'invite puisque c'est ton anniversaire !

- Mais non… C'est vraiment pas la peine de m'inviter…

- Si ! J'insiste !

- Ok, ok…

_11h24_

Je termine mon bol de ramen, Tenten aussi. On se met à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? Je ne croyais pas en toi, et je disais tout le temps que Neji est un génie à chaque fois qu'il te battait. Maintenant ça à changé…

- Changé ? A quel point ? Je dis ça en rigolant, mais je pense qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle me sourit presque tristement, mais ce sourire s'efface rapidement.

- Au fait... Non rien. Elle soupire doucement, silencieusement. Mais je le remarque quand même. Soudain, je sens mon bras se lever tout seul, enfin, si je peux dire ça. Ca vient plutôt de mon inconscient… Je ne parviens pas à l'arrêter, c'est assez ridicule venant d'un spécialiste du taijutsu. Ma main se pose doucement sur l'épaule de Tenten. Celle-ci, tourne lentement sa tête en me fixant avec étonnement. En regardant bien, je perçois une petite rougeur sur ses joues. Toujours inconsciemment, je souris.

- L… Lee… Elle devient de plus en plus rouge.

- Gros sourcils ! Je sursaute, Tenten aussi. Ma main glisse le côté tout en effleurant rapidement son bras. Naruto-kun est tellement imprévisible…

- Naruto-kun !

- Naruto… Je me tourne vers Tenten. Elle a l'air déçu et quelque peu fâché. Il s'installe entre nous.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !

- En effet.

- Tu m'invite ?

- D'accord.

- Ouais ! Naruto-kun commença à sautiller sur place… Je regarde Tenten. Elle regarde Naruto-kun avec une moue…

- Tu va au restaurant ? Hein ? Dit, dit ! Il me regarde avec un air gourmand et des yeux brillants… C'en est presque mignon et effrayant…

- Eh bien, oui.

- Yatta !!! Tenten lève les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'elle est contrariée parce que Naruto-kun m'a… interrompu. Mais bon, ça c'est Naruto-kun.

* * *

Finish! C'est parti pour un cinquième chapitre!

Naruto: Ne? C'est quoi cette moue de Tenten? Dattebayo!!

Kanshi: Dégage de là Naruto!

[Les reviews sont bon pour la santée de l'auteure!


	5. Anniversaire part 2, une fugue?

Voila enfin le chapitre 5! Je pense que l'histoire va encore durer quelques chapitres vu le truc que je resérve à Lee... En Belgique, du moins en Ardenne, il n'a pas neigé... Et j'écoute en boucle Early Winter de Gwen Stefany. Ma chanson déprime du moment.

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Maitre Kishimoto... (J'veux Lee et Kakashi!)

Auteure: Kanshi

* * *

_19h__07_

Assis à ma table, je contemple le nombre incalculable de bol de ramen que Naruto-kun a prit. Dire que c'est mon anniversaire… On se croirait plus à l'anniversaire de Naruto-kun qu'autre chose. Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave vu que j'ai oublié mon propre anniversaire… Je me tourne vers Tenten, assise prés de moi. Elle regarde fixement Naruto-kun d'un air presque méchant… Je pense qu'elle lui en veut toujours. En estimant qu'il y a trop de bruit et que ça ne vaut pas la peine de le crier pour que tout le monde entende, je lui tapote le bras, elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard étonné voulant surement dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Je lui fais un sourire conciliant en jetant un regard vers Naruto-kun. Elle le regarde et se retourne vers moi en hochant la tête avec un sourire gêné. Rassuré, je lui lâche l'épaule et me remet à ma place. Je reste un moment à observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Gai-sensei a l'air de bien s'amuser et Neji reste bien froid et assez distant de la fête, tandis que Naruto-kun vient de recommander une dizaine de ramen. Le bras ballant, je constate que mon équipe et Naruto-kun s'amusent bien, à mon anniversaire. Moi je contente de les regarder, il faut dire que l'épisode de Sakura m'a enlevé une partie de ma fougue. Gai-sensei m'avait conseillé d'oublier ce triste moment de ma vie et de profiter au maximum de ma fougueuse jeunesse. Mais, j'aimai tellement Sakura que c'est dur de savoir que je n'étais qu'un pari… Soudain, je sens une chaleur enlacer ma main qui balançait nonchalamment sous la table, je rougi sur le coup. Je cherche ce qui me procure cette douce sensation. Automatiquement, je regarde ma main. Une main prend ma main. Maintenant je cherche à qui appartiens cette main. Je remonte le bras des yeux et arrive à…

Je reste bouche bé et rougit surement fortement. Tenten regardait droit devant elle et rougissait un peu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ressentait… qu'elle ressentait ça pour moi ! C'est incroyable… Personnellement, je la considérai comme une grande sœur, mais sans plus…

Ok, peut-être que je me suis rapproché d'elle les derniers jours… Surtout ce midi.

On reste comme ça. On est bien main dans la main…

_22h34_

Tenten et moi étions restés main dans la main toute la soirée. En sortant du restaurant, je lui lance un regard. Elle se tourne vers moi les joues teintées de rouge.

- Lee… Euhm… Je…

- Tenten, j'étais bien quand tu m'as tenu la main. J'étais dans un autre monde, je flottais sur un nuage et j'ai oublié pendant ce moment tout mes soucis… Tenten, je crois que je suis… tombé amoureux de toi. Wow, c'est vraiment moi qui aie dit ça ? En plus je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Elle reste bouche bée et rougit fortement…

- Oh Lee… Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, aussi… Je souri. Mon cœur s'emplit d'une chaleur doucereuse. Tous mes soucis s'envolent. Ca fait du bien de se savoir aimer. Je lui prends son visage avec mes deux mains et je m'approche de son visage… Elle se laisse faire et ferme ses jolis yeux bruns foncés presque noir. De cette distance, je peux sentir son souffle caresser mes lèvres. J'hésite un peu et frôle ses lèvres, comme ceux de Sakura. Nos nez se rencontre puis je me lance et baisse un peu ma tête sur le côté. Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Cette fois-ci, mon baiser est passionné et je sens l'amour de Tenten. Elle commence à jouer avec mes lèvres en les ouvrants, en les mordillant… Curieux, j'ouvre un peu mes yeux pour voir le visage de Tenten. Je ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi prés que ça… Elle est jolie, même les yeux fermés… Soudain, je sens sa langue me lécher mes lèvres demandant l'entré. Oui mais bon, je n'ai jamais fait ça moi ! Avec appréhension, j'ouvre lentement mes lèvres. Sa langue rencontre la mienne. Douce et humide, elle caresse lentement la mienne. Paralysé par cette nouvelle expérience, je la laisse faire. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider.

- Gros sourcil ? … et Tenten ? Je sursaute, Tenten aussi. On se sépare, comme si on était pris à faire quelque chose de pas net. Je vois Naruto rouge de gêne. Je ne dois surement pas être mieux. Derrière lui, j'aperçois Neji. Toujours aussi froid et indiffèrent. Et…

- LEE !!!! LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE EST TOUJOURS VAINQUEUR !!! Gai-sensei… a l'air heureux pour moi.

_3 jours plus tard…_

Grâce à l'aide de Naruto, tout Konoha sait maintenant que je sors avec Tenten. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, vu que la même chose s'était produite avec Sakura… D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle devient. Elle a surement dû apprendre la nouvelle… Tenten me raccompagne chaque soir après l'entrainement. Je lui aie déjà dit que c'est moi qui devrais faire ça, mais elle refuse de m'écouter.

Le 30 novembre, il a déjà neigé sur Konoha. Tant mieux, je peux entrainer mon corps à résister au froid !

Je me réveille. Comme d'habitude, il est tôt le matin. Je me dirige machinalement vers la salle de bain, en caleçon. Alors que je suis au milieu du couloir, la sonnerie retentit… Je me demande qui peut bien venir me voir si tôt. Je frissonne, il fait bien froid dans le couloir… Je me dirige rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Un grand coup de froid vient me frapper… J'éternue un coup. Je relève la tête pour voir qui se trouve sur le pas de la porte. Quelle surprise.

- Tenten !

- Lee, comment ça va ? Tu devrais… t'habiller un peu plus chaudement… Elle me dit ça en louchant sur… Oui bon, comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était elle ?

- Tu veux entrer ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ! Elle entre en retirant ses gants. Je lui fais signe de s'installer et lui dit que je reviens tout de suite après m'être habillé. Elle hoche doucement la tête en souriant. Son nez est rougit par le froid. Mon regard croise le sien. J'y vois une lueur triste…

Je reviens après m'être habillé de mes vêtements habituels. Tenten s'est installée sur le canapé. Elle me voit arriver et me sourit. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle change soudainement de position et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je rougis un peu et détourne la tête. Elle remarque ma rougeur.

- Quoi ? Même ça, ça te gêne ? Elle me fait un sourire malicieux, mais je revois cette lueur triste dans ses yeux…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tenten ?

- Ca se voit autant que ça …? Elle me répond ça tout de suite. Je reste silencieux en attendant qu'elle me dise la suite. Elle soupire. J'ai fugué.

- Pourquoi !?

- Parce que mes parents se dispute tout le temps et j'en ai marre ! Elle me dit ça agressivement. Elle a fermé ses jolis yeux brun foncé, presque noir. Je passe une main, doucement, entre ses deux chignons. Elle rouvre ses yeux.

- Je peux dormir ici quelque temps ?

- Eh bien… Oui, bien sûr. Je lui réponds ça de suite. Comment pourrais-je lui refuser un service ? Elle me sourit chaleureusement… Cette chaleur se répand dans mon corps. Un seul sourire me réchaufferait dans une froide soirée d'hiver…

* * *

(Les reviews sont bon pour l'entrain de l'auteure!) 


End file.
